Dance Until Death
by Lil' Quill
Summary: Scorpius embarks on a quest to find Lady Rose Weasley and return her to the Weasley family. That decision was before the faeries.


**Dance Until Death**

 **Main prompt: Fantasy (a less used genre)**

 **Optional prompts:**

 **10\. (creature) mermaid**

 **11\. (poem) "The Listeners" by Walter de la Mare**

 **12\. (word) keyhole**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; that right goes to the brilliant and inspiring J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

 _But no one descended to the Traveller;_

 _No head from the leaf-fringed sill_

 _Leaned over and looked into his grey eyes,_

 _Where he stood perplexed and still._

 _But only a host of phantom listeners_

 _That dwelt in the lone house then_

 _Stood listening in the quiet of the moonlight_

 _To that voice from the world of men_

 _–_ "The Listeners", Walter de la Mare

* * *

The Potter-Weasley Manor lacked its usual clamor and joy; a bleak, rather unsettling mood had replaced both of the usual qualities.

The cause of this mood-dampening state was the disappearance of Rose Weasley, daughter of the now extremely wealthy and noble war heroes of the Second Wizarding War Sir Ronald Bilius Weasley – who preferred to go by Ron – and Lady Hermione Jean Weasley.

The two had gained this general acclaim by fighting alongside Sir Harry James Potter in a battle against the cruel and oppressive Lord Voldemort. They had become beacons for the resistance, and Sir Potter, their best friend and the last third of them, the Golden Trio, had been the one to cast the final, fatal spell that ended Voldemort and his reign.

This honorable feat had raised them in ranks, with Sir Harry and Sir Ronald both becoming members of the Aurors, a band of knights who had gained a reputation of invincibility and great strength – magical, physical, mental, and emotional. Wise Lady Hermione had joined the cabinet of advisors serving His Majesty Kingsley Shacklebolt, while Lady Ginevra, Harry's wife and Ron's sister, had gained many of her own fans by joining a fierce all-women's magical cavalier team and then later becoming a reporter for the sport.

These high positions and general fame and reverence had allowed for the gossip of Lady Rose's disappearance to spread like wildfire. Sir Ron and Lady Hermione had grown increasingly distressed and hopeless, while everyone in the village mourned for their loss.

Every day some search ended up empty, often with all the members of the scouting party lost; even the great Aurors' attempt to find Rose had failed. Every traveler passing through the area was accosted about any signs of Rose Weasley, or her distinctly red hair and bright blue eyes. Everyone had just about given up.

Then one day, a traveler arrived at the gates of the grand estate. His silvery blond hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, and stormy gray eyes differentiated him from all other inhabitants of the vicinity.

When Ron and Hermione questioned him, he told them of a circle of lush, mystical verdure, with one small tower that gave some sort of an illusion of great height in the very center. This man – he gave only one name, Scorpius – spoke of warnings he had heeded of never entering that green field; one would never leave, apparently, without dancing wildly till the death, especially during the tull moon.

Scorpius suggested that perhaps Rose had been locked in this particular tower, and that he was willing to go after her, one one condition: they nuat all fulfill one small request that he would make after Rose had been brought safely home.

Ron and Hernione, desperate for their beloved daughter, readily agreed.

He set out on Saturday, the next day, at sunrise, mounted on the finest horse they could procure from the stables.

* * *

A few days into his journey, Scorpius stopped at the Nargle's Jinx, his favorite inn when he rode along this trail, with his usual intent of picking up provisions, directions, and news.

As usual, he was not disappointed at the sight of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, the sons of the property's owners, Luna and Rolf. The entire family gave off a rather odd aura, but Scorpius didn't mind; the non-magical folk who passed through this area often wore the same expression of complete shock and disbelief when seeing a simple spell as the magical folk did at the sight of the quirky Scamander-Lovegood family.

The little inn was quite cozy, with rustic furnishings and a merrily crackling fire. The diners sitting at the table never stirred up a fight; rather, they expressed themselves through strange antics, such as composing songs, Transfiguring themselves, bursting out into opera, or performing mystical dances. This environment vied for his favor against the warmly hospitable Leaky Cauldron, which was managed by Neville and Hannah Longbottom, a lovely and mirthful couple who instilled joy in all visitors to the place.

"Alright, mate?" came a greeting from Lysander, the son of Rolf and Luna, magicking rags to polish glasses with a wave of his oak wand.

"Lysander!" Scorpius cried, reaching over the clean wooden counter to wrap his friend in a warm hug.

The two fell into amiable conversation, with Scorpius practically forgetting about the tower, until his attention was brought to it again. Lysander knew nothing, but some of the locals in the area did. Taking with him a roughly drawn yet clear map and a warning to never enter the shrubbery surrounding the tower during the full moon or during daytime, Scorpius set out again.

* * *

A few days had passed before Scorpius caught sight of his destination. A sparkling blue lake with the occasional sight of a shimmering mermaid tail poking from the surface appeared in his path, with a dense tangle of shrubbery. Peeking up from among the verdure, the tower caught his sight.

Scorpius rode his pale gray stallion through the shortest route to it.

It was late afternoon when Scorpius neared the tower. Heeding the warnings he had received, he did not enter the expanse of shrubbery surrounding it.

Instead he settled down for a nap, falling asleep to the haunting melodies sung by the mermaids in the lake.

Scorpius approached the tower on foot – his horse had adamantly refused to accompany him this late in the night – with slight apprehension. He steeled himself for possible attacks, be it from person or creature, armed with a short sword.

A waxing gibbous moon lit the path to the rickety door. He knocked in the wooden barrier, calling out, "Is anyone there?"

No response.

He pounded on the door once more. "Rose?"

Dead silence.

He peered through the keyhole.

Empty darkness.

He practically knocked the door down. "Okay, Rose, if you're in there, please come out soon. And if not, please at least tell the next person who comes by that I kept my promise to your parentsr and I did try to find you."

A reply of silence.

By this time a wide array of creatures had seen Scorpius and observed him curiously. An owl blinked its eyes from its perch in a leafy tree. A bowtruckle paused to watch. Faeries' glowing eyes stared.

Admitting defeat, Scorpius sighed and trudged back to his sleeping stallion, oblivious to the eyes of the creatures around him.

* * *

The next morning Scorpius realized what all the stayers at the inn had warned him against: enormous serpents covered every inch of the field near the tower. No traveler had any hope of crossing the poisonous, hissing creatures.

The serpents only left at sunset – too late, as the full moon, large and bright, rose.

Under its light the field came to life. Faeries in loose garb danced wildly, with all sorts of magical creatures among them. Mermaids sang the music that everyone swayed to. Everything glowed vivaciously.

And then Scorpius saw it: fiery red hair, sapphire eyes, and creamy skin, in a loose moss green dress. She swayed and spun with the rest of the fae.

Scorpius knew he had to do something. He edged around the field until he neared Rose enough to converse with her properly.

"Rose!" he called.

"Yes?"

"I came to return you to your family."

She sighed. "But I do not wish to!"

"Why not?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "And your name is?"

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Well, Scorpius, I've made my friends here and have grown accustomed to this life. I will not leave now."

"Then shall I return to your parents with that news?"

At that she smirked slyly. "You can't return."

"And why not?"

"You've stepped into the field. You cannot leave, ever."

Scorpius looked down and saw that, indeed, his feet had entered the perfect green.

"You've stepped into the dance circle; you've made the same foolish mistake as all the others. Now, dance. Dance or die."

Poor Scorpius, of course, had no choice.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd scene! How was it? I'd love to hear all your feedback in reviews and PMs!**

 **Ink on!**

 **Lil' Quill**


End file.
